


Who's In The Basement

by GreatWhiteSharki



Category: American Horror Story
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-07
Updated: 2015-11-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 09:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4955449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreatWhiteSharki/pseuds/GreatWhiteSharki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>No one's lived in the creepy house down the street for a while. Why not check it out?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who's In The Basement

The door swung open with a creak, sending a shiver down my spine. I stepped inside, looking around at the wine colored walls and dark wood. I stepped towards the stairs, my flashlight shaking in my hand. I looked down at the steps as I climbed them, each one letting out a squeal of protest against my weight. I heard a skittering sound and whipped the flashlight towards a wall, revealing a small rat scuttling down the stairs and out the door. I turned back around and saw that the attic was dead ahead if I dared to explore it.

\---

I searched for the cord for the light, finding it and yanking it, sending a flood of deep yellow light across the attic, illuminating a black, shiny rubber suit across it. 

"Eugh." I say out loud, when I hear a chuckle behind me. I freeze, the hair on the back of my neck standing on end.

"It is pretty horrific, isn't it?" A voice follows the laugh. A male. I turn around and see a blond guy who must've been only a year or two older than me.

"Uh, y-yeah." I say, trying to pretend like he hadn't just given me a heart attack. He smiled, a dimple caving in his cheek. 

"I'm Tate." He extended a lanky arm out, and I took his hand to shake it when he slowly pulled it to his lips, pressing a soft kiss to the backs of my fingers. I let out a girlish giggle, mentally cursing myself. 

"Call me Abby." I answered before turning back to the rubber suit. "So, whoever owned this house was pretty kinky, huh?" I shook my head with a small laugh. He let out a huff, which I assumed was a laugh.

"Guess so." He dismissed. 

"Anyways, I was just going to leave..."

"But you haven't seen the basement yet." Tate noted. Okay, for one, how did he know that, and two, what the hell?

"Not today, this house just gives me the creeps." I shivered.

"C'mon, I'll go with you..." He said. His voice was so light and airy, like he was barely there. 

I thought for a minute. "Okay, I'll go with you." I nodded. 

He extended a slightly hesitant hand, and I took it, clutching my flashlight tightly in my other hand. 

We climbed down the stairs of the basement, Tate leading the way. He seemed to know every inch of the house.

As I stepped off the landing, Tate pointed into a dark corner of the basement.

"Do you want to play?" He asked no-one.

A red ball rolled out from the corner, and Tate knelt down, rolling it back. One of my hands was clasped over my mouth, watching as Tate played with the dark corner. 

"Would you like to play, Abby?" He asked.

"N-no, thank you." I shook my head.

"Nothing can hurt you, as long as I'm here." He assured. 

"But...who are you playing with?"

"A friend." 

"Tate, I-"

"Abby, it's okay."

"N-no, it's not. I w-want to leave." I stuttered.

"Hey..." He rolled the ball back once more and stood up, taking both my hands in his. He looked into my eyes. His were the deepest brown, almost black. 

"Let's go, Tate. Somewhere else." 

"I can't."


End file.
